Romeo & Juliet
by Krissii-xx
Summary: Kagome and Sango find out the old burnt down school across the street is rebuild. After warning from their principal, Kagome disobeys them and begans secretly dating the rival's star player. Making this high school story into a Romeo & Juliet Tragedy.


Prolouge

Summary: Kagome and her step sister Sango return back to school. They find out the old burnt down school across the street is rebuild. After warning from their principal, Kagome disobeys them and begans secretly dating the rival's star player. Making this high school story into a Romeo and Juliet one.

O O O O O

A girl with long honey blonde hair, big chestnut brown eyes, and pale skin stood in the mirror in her bathroom.

"Kagome hurry up! I need to use the bathroom!" someone yelled.

"Just a minute Sango!" Kagome said. Next to Kagome was jet black dye and blue highlight dye. Kagome smirked as she began adding it to her hair.

On the outside of the door.

Sango stood hand on her hip one on the door. She had long chestnut brown hair, fair skin, and dark brown eyes. She wore tight plaid black and red school pants, a black school shirt, and white shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She held a impatient look on her face.

Kagome and Sango were sisters by marriage. So technically they didn't have to get along. Sango's dad married Kagome's mom. During school years, Kagome and Sango always seemed to but heads.

Kagome hates Sango's dad, and Sango hates Kagome's mom.

Sango glared at the door when she heard the blow dyer.

"You WHORE! I need to PISS!" yelled Sango.

"Wait the hell up, damn it! Go use your fucking daddy's bathroom!" Kagome yelled back.

Sango growled as she stomped upstairs to their parents room.

"Daddy?" she knocked on the door. Kagome's mother answered the door. She was wearing her dad's shirt. Her short hair made her look like 20.

That didn't mean she had to like her.

"Your daughter is hogging the freaking bathroom. And I need to piss." Sango glared at her.

"Come use ours, Sango." Kagome's mom smiled, happily.

She was way too much a happy person. (Confusing sentence lol)

She pushed passed her, and went into the bathroom.

Kagome's mom went downstairs to their bathroom. She knocked softly on the door.

"Kagome?"

Kagome opened the door smiling. Her mother gasped. "Kagome! Your hair!" she squealed.

"I know look at it!" Kagome smiled, happily.

Kagome's hair was now jet black with a piece highlighted with a neon blue color.

"I love it, honey. Now go get ready for school. And you and Sango need to be nice to each other." Kagome's mom said.

"Mom." Kagome sighed.

"Kagome."

"Alright I will try! As long as she doesn't provoke me to do anything to her. We're fine!" Kagome smiled. Her mother thanked her before skipping upstairs.

Kagome turned and went into her room to change.

Sango was sitting on the sofa when Kagome came out.

She was wearing her plaid red and black school skirt, black shirt, and black shoes.

"You ready?" Kagome pushed her hair to the side, teasing.

"Yup." Sango said. She grabbed her bag and handed Kagome hers.

O O O O O O O

Kagome was sitting on the bus with her best friend Rin, while Sango was sitting in the back with her boyfriend Miruko.

"Kaggy, how was your summer!" Rin smiled happily. "Boring as ever. I had to deal with that all day." Kagome pointed towards Sango.

"Aww, I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you. But I'm still stuck on your hair! You're no longer a blonde! Even though you acted more like a girl with black hair but still!" Rin pouted.

"Hey, what's that." Kagome pointed to a school across the street from theirs.

"Oh I heard they were rebuilding Push High School. It used to be a rival school to ours until it got burnt down." Rin said, as the bus came to a halt by their school.

"It was a bad ass school, my cousin told me." Rin smirked.

"Do they have a football team?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know! Do it look like I go there!" Rin glared. Kagome laughed as they got off the bus.

Kagome and Rin both began grinning at the new school.

"Well this might be interesting." Kagome said.

"I know right." Rin grinned.

"What are you two gawking about." Kikyo approached them.

"That." Kagome pointed to pointed to a group of boys across the street.

Kikyo raised a eyebrow. "Ain't that something. Inuyasha transferred." Kikyo said.

"What?" Kagome and Rin looked at Kikyo.

"His mother passed away so he lives with his older brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is a senior over there. Unfortunately for me, Inuyasha had to transfer over there so Sesshomaru can keep a close eye on him." Kikyo explained.

"What's going on." Sango and Miruko approached.

"I'm not repeating myself ya know." Kikyo glared at them.

"Ladies!" their princibal. "And Miruko."

Miruko grinned at that.

"Get to class we don't need to start a rival with this school on the first day."

"Yes Principal Miller." they said.

Kagome glanced back at the school, noticing a boy who was staring at her.

He had long jet black hair in a tight braid down his back, tan skin, and midnight blue eyes.

Kagome blushed when he winked at her.

"And none of that Kagome." Miller glared.

"Sorry." Kagome hurried after Rin.

"_This school year may be interesting." _Kagome thought.


End file.
